Babysitter Wilde - a ZooDom FanFiction
by penice21
Summary: Nick Fucking Wilde Fucking Fucks A Fucking Little Fucking Scammer Fucking Shotacon.


Mega Killz sat down on his couch watching Netflix as Nick Wilde walked in. Nicholas couldn't help but remember fucking little Lewis' anus and all the charitable moments of babysitting him. Man, did he love his second job. He watched Mega Killz's small, 8 year old penis bulge through his shorts. Ever since Nicholas had to move from Walsall to Charleston, West Virginia, life hasn't been the same. Nick had very little encounters with children, making his extreme lust all the more ferocious. He decided to undertake the job of babysitting in hopes of encountering a cute, vulnerable shotacon. Except this session, his first one, he was met with the infamous scammer, Mega Killz.

Mega Killz had scammed multiple people out of their copies of The Weeknd's new album, Starboy. Several copies accompanied the living room couch along with Mega Killz. It made Nick's fox cock grow harder and harder at the thought of how much they have in common. Maybe Nick could con Mega Killz into something enjoyable for the both? Nick sat down with Mega Killz on the couch. Nick held up the television remote and turned it on. There was a perfect show for the both of them; Lucky Star. Mega Killz slouched down into the leather of the couch like a rock sinking in quicksand, as Nick lay on his back on the couch, his head on the arm rest. It was such a peaceful, cozy night. The rain was coming down, the lights from the city were starting to come on, and the warmth of the fire kept the duo comfortable. As Nick ran the foot of his paw over the bulge in his pants of his erect penis, his eyes slowly started to close and fall asleep.

Nick began dreaming of the must needed and promiscuous moment with Mega Killz. His cock forced in and out of Mega Killz's tight boy anus as Mega Killz moaned. Nick exploding within Mega Killz as he laid back. Gallons of semen leaking out of Mega Killz's asshole along with blood on the rims as Nick's throbbing, 8 inch cock bursts with more and more cum. Nick wished so much for a sight of this and as he woke up to Mega Killz playing The Weeknd's new song, "Starboy", he knew it was time to force himself onto the child. Nick's jeans pierced with a stain of pre-cum on the genital area. Mega Killz stared at Nick as he walked over. Even though Mega Killz was very short, about 3' 5", he was always quick to insult anybody, no matter how tall or wide they may be. "Look who wet the bed!" Cried Mega Killz in a joking manner, pointing at the stain in Nick's pants and laughing his lungs out. Nick pouted and his face drew up in a fiery blaze of shame and rage. "Listen here, you little twerp," Nick shouted at the child. "Don't you even THINK about saying such a thing again!" His paw, menacingly flipped out at Mega Killz. The boy wiped away his tears from laughing and settled down. "Now that that's over with," Nick spoke. "would you like to have some fun?" Mega killz gave Nick a look of confusion, but decided to give in, close his roaring book of skepticism, and nod yes to his babysitter.

"Well, how about you go sit on the couch that your prostitute of a mom got you? I'll be in the kitchen. I just need to get things ready," said Nick, "I'll be quick." Nick couldn't remain composure, his lust was burning his heart as much as his jeans were ripping his knot. His cock was so erect and gigantic under his pants. He quickly got in the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of lubricant, a condom, and checked for the collection of sex toys that Mega Killz's whore of a mom had. Nick didn't want to use the condom or lubricant, he wants to do it raw, but he grabbed such things in case since Mega Killz was a bitch. He came out of the kitchen, dropping the lubricant and such down at the door. "Okay, Mega Killz," Nick said as he walked into the living room. "Let's- "Eugh. This again." Mega Killz interrupted Nick. "What do you mean, 'again'?" Nick inquired. "My dad does this to me on weekends." Mega Killz answered in a reluctant and bored tone. "Now I'm thrilled to see that you're up to the plate to bat, too." Nick grunted at Mega Killz's sarcasm. "Don't you get sassy with me, you little prick!" Nick shouted as he hopped onto the couch. "Your behavior is making me go in balls deep!" Just then, Nick eased himself behind the bent-over Mega Killz, pulled back his disgusting, hairy foreskin, and rushed in his genitals.

Mega Killz screamed in pain as Nick's cock destroyed his asshole rimming. "Damn, how big is your dad's cock? You're real tight!" Nick shouted as his cock was being pressured to cum due to Mega Killz's tight asshole. Mega Killz continuously moaned as Nick mocked him. Nick felt so dominate, and he was. Mega Killz screamed as his cock hanged semi-erect. Nick's balls dropped within Mega Killz's anus, thus causing Mega Killz to scream more. Although the thrusting of his penis in and out of Mega Killz started to send small packets of ringing pain from smashing his balls, Nick liked the felling of that pain. He dug his paws into Mega Killz's butcheeks and pulled that towards him and pushed away, doing the thrusting for him. Nick pulled his balls back out of Mega Killza and they started to slap on Mega Killz's taint, only frisking Mega Killz's balls. Mega Killz screamed in pain, but Nick only thrusted faster and faster. Nick then punched Mega Killz in the cheek. "You're such a bad boy!" Nick screamed at him through his pants of pleasure. "First you sass me, now you squeeze my dick with your super-tight anus!" Mega Killz began urinating on the couch as Nick came gallons and gallons of his hot, warm seed within Mega Killz's tight booty. Nick punched so hard into Mega Killz's cheek again and scolded, "Now you piss on the couch? Good luck telling your prostitute mom what happened when I'm done fucking you!" Nick pulled out, revealing gallons more of cum within the 5 year old's little anus. He turned Mega Killz around and forcefully thrusted his penis into Mega Killz's mouth. Mega Killz tasted the many residues of Nick's brilliant semen on his gigantic cock as it thrusted in his mouth. Mega Killz maneuvered his tongue. He wanted to please Nick so he could escape this torture as quickly as he could; too bad it wouldn't work like that. Nick began clawing on Mega Killz's ass as he held the young, small boy in his grip. Nick wrapped his torso and up around Mega Killz's body,clasping his stomach in his arms. Nick's pelvis kept moving back and forth as he thrust in and out of the Young boy's mouth. Nick then lifted up Mega Killz and had him held upside-down, with his exposed buttocks in the air, Nick's arms holding him up, and Mega Killz's head down near Nick's crotch, sucking away at his penis. Nick then walked over to the backyard door and spun around and let Mega Killz loose, flying straight towards the door, butt-first. The glass shattered and Mega Killz tumbled around in the dark grass outside as the rain came down on him. Nick laughed and then shot out a quick burst of semen.

The rain pouring down on them along with some shared of glass in Mega Killz, Nick began fucking Mega Killz without hesitation. As he pounded Mega Killz tight ass which squeezed his fox cock, he plucked out the glass shards which infested Mega Killz's body. Mega Killz was screaming in agony. He wanted this to end, but Nick was enjoying this too much. Nick was so dominant, especially over the young Mega Killz. He began squirting more cum into the young boy's anus. Nick pulled out, face sprayed with rain and sweat. He pulled his penis out from the incapacitated child and stood up. They were black and white; pleasured and hurt; dominant and prey; steadfast and weak; animal and human. Nick reached into his anus and pulled out a Glock-17. He aimed it at the child's head and fired a bullet, blasting a hole through it, one that was barely visible in the downpour. Nick fired again. The hole was bigger. Nick kept firing until the hole was gaping and exposed Mega Killz's mangled brains. Nick took his still-erect penis and shoved it into the hole; just large enough to fit his furry penis. Nick filled Mega Killz's head with semen, and then ripped out his cock. He took his foot and stomped on the dead child's head, smashing it. He kept curb-stomping Mega Killz's skull until it was merely a pool of blood and some bits of gore and bone. Despite having a dead, skullfucked child before him, Nick felt no emotion. Almost as if he was a Sociopath. Nick tuned around and walked back inside, his bare feet wiping blood on the hardwood floor.

Nick sat on the couch and began masturbating. He removed a couple of the severed bits of brain on his cock, making him more erect. He wrapped his paw around his cock and began pounding hard on it. He moaned, lifting his legs up from the bottom of the cedar floor. He sprayed tons of his seed all over the couch, table, and floor. "Clean up time!" Nick said nonchalantly. He put his pants back on, his penis still erect and poised for an orgasm. He scrubbed the blood off the wood and disposed of Mega Killz's mangled body before his prostitute mom got back home. He left, ready to fuck more young boys. When Mega Killz's mom got back, she forgot she even had a son. She invited Abel Tesfaye AKA The Weeknd to her house. He pulled out his gigantic, 10 inch black cock and began pounding her cooch.

 **The End.**


End file.
